


Downpour

by pnthrx



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Humiliation, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR - Freeform, Omorashi, Pee, Public Humiliation, also some, but thats minor af oops, can i get uhhh, it's not as gross as it sounds, maybe it is???, rambling in the tags whoops, rated m for mentions of underwear :o, seonho fucks shit up, what the heck is freeform why does it tag it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pnthrx/pseuds/pnthrx
Summary: There was no way he was worried about anybody else not making it in, so it couldn't be the nerves anymore. Then what could it be?He then directed his attention to his water bottle, 3 quarters of it already empty.Oh.Right.Set during episode 8.





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> can i get uhhhh minhyun piss fic  
> don't like don't read!

Minhyun swallowed the lump in his throat as he reached for his water bottle for the third time. Eliminations were today, and although he was at a steady rank, he couldn't help but worry.

Of course, he wasn't exactly worried about himself. Being the Nation's Producer, as he was kindly dubbed by the producers sitting in front of their television screens, Minhyun knew that he was safe and that he was in no danger of missing the top 35. Two of his other bandmates were in an equally safe position, as Jonghyun had even been able to sit on the chair at the very top of the stage a few times. Dongho had a few run-ins with evil editing, but the national producers had thankfully overlooked that as the Nu'est member maintained his high position. However, it was Minki that he was really worried about.

At the start of the show, the four had maintained rankings that were nearly identical, without a slight difference in the numbers to be noticeable. But as time went on and the season progressed, Minki's presence was not nearly as acknowledged as it used to be. With a lack of screen time and a "missing" mic, the youngest Nu'est member was dangerously lower than the rest of his groupmates. Minhyun felt his stomach lurch as he took another sip of water and headed towards the main building. Being separated from their maknae was something that he couldn't even dream of, and the fact that it could happen in a few hours only made his nerves get worse.

"Hey," a hand thumped Minhyun on the back, making him jump. He turned to see the concerned face of Jonghyun. " You feeling okay?" Minhyun smiled weakly. "Y-yeah, just nervous." 

 _Damn it, why did I stutter?_  

Jonghyun furrowed his eyebrows in worry and grew closer. "It's gonna be okay, you know, We're all going to make it." Minhyun sighed and gave in, finally being able to smile for real. Jonghyun always knew what he was thinking. "You're right. We'll be okay." They walked to the main building together, Minhyun's water bottle half empty already.

* * *

 The quartet sat in their assigned seats and watched as everybody made their way into the studio. Minhyun smiled at the constant referencing of Twice's  _Signal_ ending pose and cringed at Seongwoo's constantly exaggerated motions, ignoring the growing pain in his abdomen. It must be the nerves. 

 He took another sip from his water bottle and settled deeper into his seat. 

Soon enough, the music began to play, the cameras began to roll, and BoA took out her cue cards and began to read. The excruciatingly long pauses that she held in between calling out the trainees' names made Minhyun groan in frustration and drum his fingers against his thighs at a fast pace. Next to him, Jonghyun shot him a worried look.

Minhyun managed to convince both himself and Jonghyun that it was just the nerves speaking, in addition to BoA's _lack_ of speaking. He knew that the show relied heavily on dramatic pauses and that she was paid to speak like that, but couldn't she go any faster?!

Wait...

Why did he need to convince himself in the first place? Of course he felt jittery than usual because he was nervous-what else could it be? 

The trainees ranked #34-27 were announced and they moved up to the stage. Minki wasn't one of them. A quick glance to the right at Minki's worried expression made Minhyun gulp. He wriggled back into his seat and looked away, not being able to stand the look on his face.

As the trainee ranked #21 was announced, Minhyun was practically bouncing in his seat in anticipation, begging the gods that his fellow groupmate would be next. As BoA flipped through her cue cards, he took another sip out of his water bottle and crossed his legs, waiting for the next trainee and hoping for a miracle. 

When Minki gets called up next, Minhyun swears that he could've screamed. He almost did, if it wasn't for Minki literally dropping to his knees and thanking the gods, taking the scream right out of Minhyun's mouth. The remaining trainees showered him with praise and congratulatory messages, but the blonde's eyes were locked on Minhyun's supportive ones. With a soft smile, he patted Minki on the back and whispered in his ear, "I knew you would make it." Minki shot back a relieved smile and made his way to the front.

Minhyun and the rest of the Nu'est members watched in adoration as Minki thanked the national producers over and over again, no longer having to worry about their maknae not making it into the top 35.  Minki and Jihoon proceeded to have a slightly bittersweet conversation about  _Oh Little Girl_ 's permanent center, but Minhyun barely paid attention to it and continued to bounce his leg. It was only after he switched his leg's positions a few more times than what would be considered normal that Minhyun realized he was still feeling jittery even after Minki had made it in.

There was no way he was worried about anybody else not making it in, so it couldn't be the nerves anymore. Then what could it be? 

He then directed his attention to his water bottle, 3 quarters of it already empty.

Oh.

Right.

It had never once crossed his mind that his constant movement was due to how much he was drinking, but now that it was brought to his attention, he was painfully aware of the water bottle's contents swishing in his stomach. Minhyun jiggled his leg some more, ignoring the concerned looks that his members shot at him. When his members finally decided to ignore him, he pressed his hand into his crotch and cursed under his breath, realizing how long the broadcast was turning out to be.

He subtlety crossed his legs as the camera closest to him grew nearer. He flashed a smile that turned out to look more like a grimace and silently begged the camera to leave so he could hold himself in peace. As the camera realized that it had more cooperative contestants to shoot, Minhyun breathed a sigh of relief. He went back to casually planting his hand on his crotch, trying to make it look like a normal gesture when he was really dying inside. The Nation's Producer was not about to give up his image just because of a full bladder. Yes, he was growing desperate, but not desperate enough that he would shamelessly hold himself and risk being spotted acting up in the crowd. After all, the 20 trainees had a perfect view on the trainees still in their seats, but the clusters of cameras had an even better view of them. 

The next batch of trainees were called up, but Minhyun couldn't even feel relieved for them, as he was too focused on his own needs at the moment. The broadcast seemed to be going on for hours-which it was, of course, as all elimination broadcasts went on for hours-but to Minhyun, those hours were pure agony. As he watched other trainees sip out of their nearly full water bottles in anticipation for their own rankings, Minhyun felt his bladder throb in anger, liquid threatening to leak out. He squeezed his thighs together and prayed that nothing would come out and soil his gray uniform pants. He pretended to adjust the waistband of his pants while pressing his hand deeper into his crotch  trying to relieve the pain in a subtle way, but he was interrupted by Jonghyun grabbing him by the arm.

Embarrassed that he was caught holding himself, Minhyun's ears flushed red. He didn't realize why he was being summoned by Jonghyun until a few seconds later, where he saw Dongho being the center of attention just a few seats away from himself. Apparently he had ranked 11th and Minhyun hadn't even noticed. He was incredibly proud of his vocalist friend and wanted so badly to congratulate him and shower him with kisses, but with the state that he was in, he didn't even think that he could stand up, let alone hug Dongho. Instead, Minhyun just reached over and gave him a supportive pat on the back, congratulating him with teeth clenched. He was glad that Dongho made it in as well, although it was expected. Of course he was going to make it in the temporary top 11 himself, but he began to worry about how he would be able to make it up to the front of the stage, never mind climbing up the flights of stairs to the victory seat.

"This trainee has proven himself to be an incredibly smart strategist as well as a talented vocalist," BoA droned on, about to announce the trainee that was ranked 6th. Minhyun didn't pay any attention to her, as he was too focused on how to keep his bladder under control. "Congratulations, Pledis Entertainment's Hwang Minhyun!" 

_Shit._

Hearing his name being called, Minhyun snapped out of his thoughts and immediately stood up, as a crowd of trainees was already starting to form around him. This turned out to be a bad idea, as he nearly felt a spurt of urine escape. Cursing quietly, he smiled at the crowd of trainees and hobbled towards the front, trying his best to keep his legs pressed together.

"Trainee Hwang Minhyun, why don't you say a few words on how you feel about your current ranking?" BoA suggested. Through clenched teeth, Minhyun gripped the microphone in his sweaty hands, all while keeping his legs in a subtle cross.

"Yes, of course, I would like to t-thank the national producers so very much for, uh, putting all their love and trust in me, and, um, if you continue to s-support me then I'll, uh, show you a better side of Hwang Minhyun in the future thank yousomuch," he stammered out, rushing through his words and tripping over his tongue. He got a few strange looks from the trainees in the crowd, but he paid no mind to them as he was more focused on keeping his pants dry on national television. Hobbling up the stairs with an intense amount of concentration, he stumbled past the ranked trainees and carefully squirmed into his seat. Minhyun thought he was finally safe as he saw how close the blue cushioned chair was, but in his rush to get there, he moved a bit too swiftly for his bladder's liking and momentarily lost control.

In a panic, Minhyun tightly crossed his legs and sat down as quickly as possible, already feeling his underwear grow warm with urine. He checked to make sure there was no visible stain on his pants, and when he saw that there was no discoloration in his crotch area, he breathed a sigh of relief. After his brief accident, maintaining control of his bladder was an even harder challenge, as once he felt the first bit of urine escape, it was hard to not lose control right then and there. But he was not planning on pissing himself on national television, so he squeezed his thighs harder and ground his hips deeper into the chair until he felt like he was being engulfed by the soft material of the chair. 

The rest of the broadcast was pure torture, as the screen showing the top four trainees was finally shown. This only meant more dramatic pauses, courtesy of Mnet, of course. As he watched Daniel and Jihoon fight for the #1 position, he threw his head back in frustration, ignoring Seongwoo's concerned looks thrown his way. He was certain that he was about to lose it, but after the trainee ranked 1 was announced, the broadcast would promptly be over. Minhyun kept that thought in his head and repeated it until he had made it his new personal mantra, and it was enough to keep his bladder under control as Daniel walked up to the highest chair.

Unfortunately, Minhyun had forgot about one tiny detail.

Rank 35. 

He watched in agony as the last trainee was about to be picked, desperation clearly shown on his face and on the whiteness of his knuckles from gripping his thighs tightly. When Donghan was revealed to be the final trainee, Minhyun breathed a sigh of relief. Of course he was relieved that the younger boy made it in, but he was more relieved that the broadcast was finally going to end and that he'd finally get to make it to a bathroom. However, this meant that he let his guard down for a few seconds, and those few seconds proved to be enough time for more urine to escape. 

"Shit, shit, shit," Minhyun frantically muttered as he felt his bladder rapidly leaking. With all the willpower that he could muster, he managed to stop any urine from making a mark on his pants. He could feel his underwear being weighed down by all the urine that it was holding, and that only made his need to pee grow stronger. Feeling soggy and about to burst, he clenched his fists and stood up to thank the national producers in the end. 

"Good work, everyone!"

The episode had ended, but the cameras were still rolling. The trainees currently on the pyramid rushed down to console their sobbing friends and Minhyun felt a twinge of guilt. However, considering the state of his underwear, getting to a bathroom was the only thing that he had on his mind at the moment. Just as he was about to get up, he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Minhyun-hyung!"

_Shiiiiit._

Yoo Seonho. He loved the guy and affection only came naturally to the chick trainee, but his obsession with Minhyun was turning out to be too much for him to handle. And now, the teenager was running up to him at one of the worst possible times. "That sure was wild, wasn't it, Minhyun-hyung? I can't believe Guanlin got #2! I was so happy for him, I could've pissed myself!" Minhyun smile-grimaced at the boy, crossing his legs even harder.  _Why did you have to mention piss?_ "Heh, yeah that sure was something. Excuse me, but I have to-" He was interrupted by Seonho playfully pushing him to the side of the chair. "Move over, hyung." He cheekily smiled. The impact wasn't much, but it was enough for Minhyun to tense up. "Seonho-ya, I'm sorry, but I really have to-" The chick's butt found its way on Minhyun's lap, and the latter nearly bit his tongue trying not to curse out loud.

Here he is, the most desperate he's ever been in his entire life, and the boy is sitting on his lap. 

Seonho leaned in towards Minhyun, inadvertently pressing hard into the latter's abdomen. Another spurt of urine escaped in a harsh fashion, and Minhyun quickly squeezed his thighs. If there's anything worse than pissing himself on national television, it's pissing himself on national television with a person sitting on him. Minhyun pushed Seonho away, now trying to get up. The teen isn't going down that easily.

"Hyuuuung, what's the matter? Do you not like me?" Minhyun resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Of course I l-like you, I just really-" "Then give me a kiss!"  _What the fuck._ "Come on hyung, just one kiss, pleaaaaase?" Minhyun is about to throw the kid off, until Seonho gasped and looked up. Following his line of sight, Minhyun sees where Seonho is looking at and sees...himself.

He's on the kiss cam. 

Seonho's nostrils flared and he smirked at the camera and at the trainees watching in awe. Minhyun is just worried if his pants (especially his crotch area) were visible on the big screen. As the teen got closer and closer, the added pressure on Minhyun's abdomen is enough for him to release a repressed groan. He clenched his toes and tensed up even further as he felt his underwear grow warm for the third time. Minhyun tried to back away, but as he felt the soft material of the chair against his back, he knew there was nowhere left to turn to. Seonho was so close to Minhyun that their noses were touching, and Minhyun could feel the teen's knee pushing down on his bladder. As Seonho opens his mouth, about to kiss him, Minhyun instinctively raised his hand to slap him. However, the kiss never came. Instead, Seonho decided to whisper into his elder's ear.

"Hey hyung, is it just me or does it smell like piss?"

Minhyun's face grew bright red and he actually did slap him (lightly, of course). The trainees still watching laugh in amusement, inferring that their emperor really didn't like physical contact. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Minhyun stuttered and looked away. Seonho was completely unfazed, a smile still on his face. "Oh, okay! I guess it was just me after all. Anyway, I think I hear Guanlin calling me. See you, hyung!" He exaggeratedly winked and took off, leaving Minhyun more flustered than he had ever been before.  

He had no time to think about the younger trainee, or everything that just happened. Instead, he nearly flew out of his seat and down the stairs, desperate to find a bathroom now that he actually had the time to do so. With his urgent movements, he could feel himself leaking, but he didn't care. The bathroom was so close, and he wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of his journey. 

Bolting into an open stall, Minhyun undid his buckle and peed with the force of a waterfall. The immense euphoria that he felt immediately made his day, even more than when he was ranked #6 just a few hours ago. Finally ready to leave, he pulled his pants back up. To his dismay, there was a slightly noticeable dark stain on his crotch. He felt his cheeks heating up once again as he thought back to how he ran past the entire studio of over 50 trainees, leaking in the process. 

He peeked his head out of the bathroom, waiting to see when it was safe to leave, but Jonghyun was directly in front of him. His jacket was off, and he handed it to Minhyun, a sympathetic smile on his face. "I thought you'd need it." Minhyun smiled back and tied it around his waist, ever so grateful for his leader. Jonghyun always knew what he was thinking.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha downpour I still can't get over that lmao that's like the best part of the story  
> anyway,, my first ff on this site and it's about piss wannables sweeties, i am so sorry oh my god  
> but seriously hope yall liked it! feel free to hmu with more fic requests if you guys want (or not bc that's also totally fine)  
> also i can't write (who ends a story like that??? @me wyd) so hmu with constructive criticism!  
> love you guys :)


End file.
